1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flicker lamps which are flickered when a car turns to the left and right and, more particularly, to the position of installation of flicker lamps.
2. Prior art
The flicker lamp is flickered when the car turns to the left and right. FIG. 8 shows a car 1 which has flicker lamps 2 installed on a front portion F, a rear portion R and side portions S.
The flicker lamps 2 provided on the side portions S serve to inform a driver of a motorcycle or the like running aside the car 1 of the left or right turn of the car.
With conventional flicker lamps 2 provided on the side portion S of the car, however, its flickering is very difficultly recognizable by a driver of a motorcycle running aside and at a very small distance from the car. In such a case, the motorcycle is running at a considerably high speed, and its driver also has to exercise care in its forward direction. Therefore, the difficulty of recognizing the flickering of the flicker lamps 2 provided on the side of the car is very dangerous. More particularly, the overlooking of the flickering of the flicker lamps 2 on side portion S of the car 1 going to make a turn by the driver of motorcycle running straight often results in a contact accident between the car 1 and the motorcycle.